vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cana Alberona
|-|Cana Alberona= |-|Cana in X791= |-|Cana in X792= Summary Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ, Kana Aruberōna) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and was a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is also Gildarts Clive's daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B, at least 7-B with Fairy Glitter | At least Low 7-B, likely High 7-A with Fairy Glitter | At least Low 7-B, High 7-A with Fairy Glitter Name: Cana Alberona Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 18 | 19 | 20 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Card Magic, Skilled in the use of Cards as weapons, Summoning (Can summon women for distractions. Can call her father with a card), Water Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Lightning Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fortune Telling, Energy Manipulation via Fairy Glitter, Can harm intangible beings via Fairy Glitter (Destroyed Mavis' astral body) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Stronger than Max) | Small City level (Stronger than Max Alors), at least City level with Fairy Glitter (She was capable of easily vastly surpassing the wizard saint Jura Neekis' own score, overloading the device with her power as she did so) | At least Small City level (Stronger than Max), likely Large Mountain level with Fairy Glitter (Destroyed Fairy Heart, albeit it took multiple shots) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before), Large Mountain level with Fairy Glitter (Was gonna damage Base Gray) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Freed and Bickslow) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K '''| At least '''Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Knocked out a distracted Brandish) | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Took multiple attacks from a casual Freed, who even called her "tough") | Small City level | At least Small City level (Took several attacks from Alvarez Soldiers) | At least Small City level Stamina: Very High (Managed to use Fairy Glitter multiple times against Mavis) Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Cards Intelligence: Fairly high. She's a skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Card Magic (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo):' A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects (something which was extensively shown in the anime. Aside from combat, Card Magic seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cana apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. *'Shuriken Cards: Cana is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. Cana tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. *'Cards Volley:' An enhanced ranged attack, in which Cana throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. The barrage was redirected by Bluenote Stinger, so its full effects are unknown. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying that either possesses great blunt power or explosive properties. *'Cards Wardrobe:' By having a lot of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Cana was shown capable of changing outfits in mere moments, highly reminiscent of Requip. *'Sexy Lady Card' (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo):' One of Cana's single card attacks. She throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves, and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted to beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. In the anime, the generated amount of women is much greater than the manga counterpart. **'Woman Wall: The amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui):' A single card spell, Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. Cana warned Lucy Heartfilia that the water produced by this card is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching it are unknown. However, water-based Celestial Spirits may be summoned within it without apparent consequences, as the water was shown acting as a medium for Aquarius. As the name itself suggests, in the manga the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it; in the anime, however, this was replaced with an abstract drawing, portraying a watery entity with its face appearing from many currents. *'Sleep Card: Another single card spell, Cana pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her Magic. Such an action immediately put Lucy Heartfilia to sleep. The specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are unknown, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. *'Help Lucy Card:' A card adorned by a cartoonish drawing of a distressed Lucy Heartfilia, plus the word "Help" on the top and "Lucy" on the lower part. The card visibly shines if Lucy finds herself in danger and, if need be, a prominent arrow can appear from the card, pointing in Lucy's direction, and thus allowing Cana to pinpoint her location. *'Call Gildarts Card:' A card which Cana was entrusted with by Mirajane on her father Gildarts Clive's behalf. This card, bearing the picture of a cartoonish Gildarts together with the words "Call" and "Gildarts", is said to be linked to another card which Gildarts carries around, and to possess the ability to "send it Cana's wishes", allowing her to somehow remain in contact with Gildarts and, if need be, call for his assistance. It was swiftly destroyed by Cana. *'Card Dimension:' Cana uses her cards to trap others in another dimension inside the cards themselves and can free them at will whenever she sees fit. This spell was strong enough to imprison various strong Fairy Tail members in it, Makarov Dreyar included, when an explosion was about to eradicate Fairy Tail. *'Jolt of Fate:' One of Cana's multiple card spells, she places three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around her with a massive bolt of lightning. *'Summoned Lightning:' A multiple card spell, Cana combines three of her cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky), in her hand, after which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory. This spell can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside said formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Cards:' Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She has several unnamed cards seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. *'Wind Edge:' Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and one unnamed (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when she waves it in the direction of the spell, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time. *'Sun's Strength' (太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara):' Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She throws a few of the same, unnamed Magic Cards, each with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact. *'Icicle: Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She uses three unnamed cards, combines them in her hand, and waves them at her opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. *'Call Cana Card:' Cana gave this card to Wendy Marvell for communication purposes. *'Call Warren Card:' Cana gave this card to Elfman Strauss for communication purposes. *'Death's Lovers': Cana throws a Magic card that freezes targets near and under her. *'Emperor's Chariot: '''Cana throws a Magic card, surrounded by an energy field, that hits the target(s) in front of her. Jolt_Of_Fate_(small).gif|Jolt of Fate Summoned_Lightning.gif|Summoned Lightning Card_Explosion.jpg|Card Explosion The-Prayer's-Fountain.gif|Prayer's Fountain Wind_Edge.gif|Wind's Edge Sexy_Lady_Card.gif|Sexy Lady Card Sleep_Card.gif|Sleep Card Burning_Cards.gif|Sun's Strength Help_Lucy_card.jpg|Help Lucy Card Icicle.jpg|Icicle Call_Gildarts_Card_(anime).png|Call Gildarts Card Card_Dimension.gif|Card Dimension *'Fairy Glitter''' (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā):' One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, which was momentarily bestowed upon Cana by Mavis Vermilion. Cana's ability to use this spell was manifested by a dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm, consisting of Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender triangular shield. To activate it, Cana first gathers light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she does so. She then proceeds to chant the incantation: "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!". This prompts a large, bright halo of light to surround the target, which rapidly constricts around and heavily damages them. Improved Fairy Glitter.gif|Fairy Glitter *'Fortune Telling: Using the very same cards she employs for her Card Magic, Cana seems capable of reading fortunes, similar to real forms of fortune-telling performed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, having foreseen Lucy Heartfilia would meet a special person, something which did happen. Cana started developing this peculiar ability during her younger days in Fairy Tail, when she desperately longed to confess to Gildarts Clive that she was his daughter, but was stopped by his continuous absences from the guild and by her own shyness: in order to know when Gildarts would be back, she started practicing fortune-telling, something which eventually led her to take up Card Magic as her primary Magic. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Water Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Card Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 7